russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PTV-4 Schedule (2012)
Schedule December 2012 :Monday-Friday :5 am - Panahon.TV (LIVE) (Amor Larrosa) :5:30 am - Metro One (LIVE) (Issa Litton, Audrey Gorriceta, Dianne Medina, JC Tejano, Carby Salvador) :7 am - :Mon, Wed & Fri: Physics in Everyday Life (Dr. Zeny Domingo) (rerun) :Tue & Thurs: Science Made Easy (Lourdes R. Carale) (rerun) :7:30 am - :Mon, Wed & Fri: Chemistry in Action (Ramon Miranda) (rerun) :Tue & Thurs: Fun with Math (Queena Lee-Chua) (rerun) :8 am - CONSTEL English (Mae Fernandez-Legaspi) (rerun) :9 am - EZ Shop :10:30 am - Winner TV Shopping :11:30 am - Dexter's Laboratory (Cartoon Network on PTV) :12 nn - The Powerpuff Girls (Cartoon Network on PTV) :12:30 pm - Johnny Bravo (Cartoon Network on PTV) :1 pm - News@1 (LIVE) (Kirby Cristobal, Princess Habibah Sarip, Sandro Hermoso) :2:30 pm - Winner TV Shopping :3 pm - :Mon-Thurs: EZ Shop :Fri: PTV Special Forum (Atty. Marc Castrodes, Kathy San Gabriel, Gio Tingson) (since March 5, 2012) (until 4:30 pm) :4 pm - Family Rosary Crusade (Mon-Thurs) :4:30 pm - Tipong Pinoy (Susan Calo-Medina, Wency Cornejo) (rerun) :5 pm - PTV Sports (LIVE) (Snow Badua) :6 pm - News@6 (LIVE) (Kathy San Gabriel, Atty. Marc Castrodes, Ralph Obina) :7 pm - :Mon: I-Connect (Balitang Social Media) (X Guia, Paolo Soler and Abra) :Tue & Thurs: PBA D-League (LIVE) (until 9 pm) :Wed: S.M.E. Go! :Fri: GSIS Members Hour (VP Margie Jorillo and Ms. Bo Sanchez) :8 pm - :Mon: BizNews (Tony Lopez and Elizabeth Lee) :Wed: The Veronica Chronicles (Veronica Balayut-Jimenez) :Fri: Bantay OCW with Susan K. (Susan K.) :9 pm - Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm - NewsLife (LIVE) (Robert Tan, Isabella Cantu, Angelica Movido) :10:30 pm - :Mon: Pulsong Pinoy (Zyrene Parsad-Valencia) :Tue, Thurs & Fri: ASEAN Snapshots :Wed: Special Report on LGU (Errol Dacame) :11 pm to 12 mn - Oras ng Himala :Saturday :5:30 am - Family Rosary Crusade :6:30 am - Oras ng Himala :7:30 am - Soldier's of Christ :8 am - Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas (Mayor Gerardo Calderon) : 9 am - Mag-Agri Tayo! (Philip Daffon) : 10 am - Buhay Pinoy (Patty Santos and Jaime Santos) :10:30 am - Yan ang Marino (Maresciel Yao and Vice Admiral Eduardo Santos) :11 am - Asenso Piinoy (Francis Cardona) :11:30 am - Auto Review (Ron de los Reyes) :12 nn - The Powerpuff Girls (Cartoon Network on PTV) :12:30 pm - Courage the Cowardly Dog (Cartoon Network on PTV) :1 pm - Cartoon Network Popcorn (Cartoon Network on PTV) :3 pm - Codename: Kids Next Door (Cartoon Network on PTV) :3:30 pm - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Cartoon Network on PTV) :4 pm - Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (Cartoon Network on PTV) :4:30 pm - PBA D-League (LIVE) :6:30 pm - The Weekend News (LIVE) (Jorge Bandola, Rocky Ignacio) :7 pm - PBA D-League (LIVE) :9 pm - Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm - CameraGeekTV: Pinoy Best Shot :10:15 pm - Pinoy US Cops Ride Along (Ben Tulfo) :10:45 pm - Pilipino Box Office :12:30 am to 2 am - Jesus Miracle Crusade :Sunday :5:30 am - Upon This Rock :7 am - The Word Exposed :8 am - Talikha Kum Healing Mass (LIVE) :9 am - Key of David :9:30 am - Power to Unite (Elvira Yap Go) :10 am - Signs & Wonders :10:30 am - Show Up: Ang Game Show ng Bayan (Jireh ang bestfriend ng bayan, Chx Alcala, Doc Harris Acero, Mark Anthony Cruz and Ms. MJ) :12:30 pm - Asenso Pinoy (Francis Cardona) :1 pm - Ating Alamin (Gerry Geronimo) :2 pm - Japan Documrntary :2:30 pm - Biyahero :3 pm - Adventure Time (Cartoon Network on PTV) :3:30 pm - The Amazing World of Gumball (Cartoon Network on PTV) :4 pm - Ben 10: Alien Force (Cartoon Network on PTV) :4:30 pm - The Doctor Is In (Eric Tayag and Registered Nurse Janice Lagman) :5 pm - Ang Tao't Kalikasan :6 pm - Borderless Adventure :6:30 pm - The Weekend News (LIVE) (Joseph Parafina, Waywaya Macalma) :7 pm - In This Corner :8 pm - Paco Park Presents (Maribel Fernandez) :9 pm - Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm - Sa Likod ng Istorya (Veronica Balayut-Jimenez) :9:45 pm - Sunday Movie Cinema :11:45 pm to 12:45 am - Oras ng Himala 'PTV' :We mirror the aspirations of One Nation. :That's why we're one of the Philippines' top news channels. :NEWS@1 (Kirby Cristobal, Princess Habibah Sarip, Sandro Hermoso) :PTV's major newscast. :Monday to Friday 1 - 2:30pm :FILIPINO. :NEWS@6 (Ralph Obina, Kathy San Gabriel, Atty. Marc Castrodes) :Primetime news update and developing stories. :Monday to Friday 6 - 7pm. :FILIPINIO. :NEWSLIFE (Isabella Cantu, Robert Tan, Angelica Movido) :The day's top stories, local and foreign. :Monday to Friday 9:15 - 10:30pm :ENGLISH.